


To Love Once More

by Haven_Himori



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Tragedy, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haven_Himori/pseuds/Haven_Himori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He lost his mate, his love, his life, and the mother of his children.The fates were cruel and took, but will they give him another chance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, my beta reader for helping me improve my story!...You know who you are!

1900 – Japan

  
Against their father’s wishes they were named Zane and Bane by their mother. Born to two dog demons the twin brothers were raised by both parents, until their mother Kai died fighting off human hunters to protect them. Their father, Sesshomaru was elsewhere fighting his way to his family. His only sense of peace. Sesshomaru didn’t make it in time. Kai died. Sesshomaru was more than furious with the humans and himself for letting his mate perish. He sat on the ground; both he and the ground were stained with human blood. Dead bodies surrounded them. The two little boys clutched onto each other crying as they watched their father cradle their mother. It was the first and they had seen their father shed a tear, but in a moment Sesshomaru’s face went cold and he glance at his boys.

“This is what happens when you trust a human. Let this be a lesson to both of you.”  
“Papa……”  Bane started,

“Tensaiga.”Zane finished for him.  
  
Sesshomaru growled and his eyes went red. “Do you not think I already thought of that!?” He snapped. Sesshomaru watched his boys flinch back. No. Not just his sons, but Kai’s sons as well. He would not distance himself from them. The only two fragments of Kai left. He did not want to lose them. “Zane.Bane.” All he had to do was say their names and they walked over to him, holding each other’s hands.

“Papa.” Bane said.  
“Do you hate us?” Bane's twin finished for him

  
“No.” He said simply.

"Then why are you so mean?" Bane questioned.  
"Do you only love mama?"  
  
"Stop with your foolishness." Sesshomaru stated.

Sesshomaru did not know how to be a father nor did he know how to reassure his young pups. In truth he was scared. He always had Kai to help him. To tell him when he was being too cold, but now he didn’t. He felt incomplete, destroyed. His eyes fell to Kai. There was blood on her face and he ripped part of his shirt off and used it to wipe her face. He knew his boys wanted to say goodbye, but he could hear villagers from miles away. He stood up, with Kai's body in his arms, and started to walk quickly away from the place which used to be their home. Their home, which was now just a pile of rubble and was not a suitable place to go or to bury Kai. Kai deserved a proper burial and he knew the place. It was where they both met under a plum tree on top of a hill that over looked a town, which was quickly growing. He would build a new home for him and his boys there. He didn't feel strong enough to go through with it though. As he thought he wondered what happened to the merciless demon he once was. The demon who had no hesitation to burn a human girl alive with acid.

Sesshomaru stopped walking when he noticed his boys were lagging behind, he glanced back.

Zane and Bane were only five years old , yet they had full grown hair that reached their knees and small little tails could be seen growing over their shoulders. Zane’s markings; his moon and strikes on his face, his eyes, hair and tail were black as midnight. He could see how his son resembled his mother and it hurt to look at him. Bane was his opposite. His markings; The moon and strikes were more of a grayish white, much lighter in color. His moon faced right and his strikes were on the right side of his face. His hair and tail were silver just like my own and his eyes were a pale white. Looking at him it hurt less, he wasn't sure where Bane got his coloring from, but it mattered not for he was his pup.


	2. Nightmare

_She smiled at him as a hand rested on her swollen belly. He did not smile, but watched her as she stood next to him._  
 _“You should smile more.” She simply stated._  
 _He did not respond._  
  
_“Are you going to act this way when the pups are born?” She then frowned. He did not like that, for he lived for her smile for her happiness, but that is something he would never admit to anyone not even her._  
  
_“Hn.” He muttered, his expression never changing. Her face lite up once more and she gently looked her arm around his._  
 _He raised a single brow to her, as if questioning her smile._  
  
_“You’re going to be a good father.” She stated simply._  
 _He let out a small growl. “Are you suggesting I would be anything else?”_  
 _“Not at all, I was simply stating a fact, Sesshomaru.”_

_“Hn.”_   
_“Hn.” She mimicked playfully._

  
_If Sesshomaru had no self-control he would simply roll his eyes at that._

_What is her name?_  
  
\----------------------------------

  
Sesshomaru’s eyes opened. His dream, no nightmare was so vivid.  
‘Kai’ He thought. ‘That was her name’  
Nightmares. They plagued him so many times. In each one he either could not see her, but sense her, could not see her face, but she was there, or he simply didn’t know her name. Each one tore at him like a moth having its wings torn from its body.   
One hundred and fifteen years later and her death seemed like it was only hours ago. The pain he could not get rid of haunted him to no end.   
  
Sesshomaru heard noises from downstairs; swiftly he got out of bed and walked to the closed door to find himself looking directly in the mirror. Not a hair out of place, but he knew he tossed and turned in his sleep. The black pajama pants hung low on his waist, leaving the imagination of any female to run wild. He sighed. He could not present himself like this, especially to the unwanted company of his half sibling. He stalked over to his dresser where he opened a drawer and pulled out a black shirt and put it on. It hung loosely on his upper body.  
As he shut the drawer he made his way to the door, opened it and made his way down the hallway. He could hear the even heart beats of his two boys that beat in sync with each other as he walked past the doors. He made his way down the stairs and turned to glare directly at Inuyasha.   
  
He hated Inuyasha for the filth that ran in his veins, but he could not deny him, because that would mean turning away Kai’s best friend. He could not do that to her.

“What do you want, Inuyasha?” Sesshomaru could already feel a headache coming on, his tolerance for Inuyasha was extremely low, especially in the morning after his nightmares. He glanced at the flowers in his half brother's hand and he suddenly knew.  
  
"I thought I would take the brats to visit their mother."  
  
"No."  
  
"NO!? Why the hell not!? When was the last time you visited her huh!?"   
  
Sesshomaru sighed. He could not argue with Inuyasha on this it has been so long since he went to visit the site, even though it was in the forest in his own backyard.  
  
He turned his back on his brother and walked away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer then the last, I hope those who read it enjoy it, please review!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting something online. I hope you enjoy reading it. Please review! I'm not sure where I will be taking this, but I do know it will be in the modern era, I guess I will write out what I feel for this and see where it goes :3  
> If you have any ideas don't be afraid to say!


End file.
